A Game Of B'th H'dir
by Giton
Summary: Crais plays a game of B'th H'dir; set in the first cycle that Crais was on board Talyn.


_Disclaimer on punctuation and spacing: seems to take some out!  
Disclaimer: "Farscape" is a protected trademark and I'm just borrowing the characters. I promise to give them back once I've used them, hopefully more or less intact.  
  
Ta'un Verek and the game are mine and B'th H'dir is much like chess, only slightly different, it is the game of strategy. Set in the first cycle that Crais was on board Talyn._  
  
Title: A Game Of B'th H'dir  
Author: GitonCrais  
Rating: General  
Spoilers: None  
Keywords: Crais, first cycle on board Talyn   
Summary: Crais plays a game of B'th H'dir  
  
.  
  
**A Game Of B'th H'dir**  
  
by GitonCrais  
  
.  
  
Crais hated the rain.  
  
It had been raining ever since he'd arrived on the planet and the steady drizzle was slowly seeping through his clothes.  
  
He scowled. The town planner should have been shot the day he submitted the layout.  
  
The spaceport was a good half arn's walk away from the city without regular transport.  
  
By the time he arrived at the city's centre, he was soaking wet. He felt cold, miserable and not at all in a good mood. The ringlets of his hair had taken on a life of their own and were now plastered in tight tiny curls around his face. He hated the vision of what would happen to his hair when he dried it.  
  
Most people in the city were wearing some kind of rain-protective cloak that reached to the knees. The hood was peaked and also had a protective flap over the bottom half of the face.  
  
He surmised that most of those who were not wearing one of the cloaks were, like him, space visitors. To blend in and to feel at least semi-dry, he would have to acquire one for himself. It was now the first item on his shopping-list.  
  
Luckily, buying one wasn't a big problem and soon he walked the streets in attire similar to that which the locals were wearing.  
  
He needed supplies and conduit wiring for Talyn. The youngster was growing fast, even faster than he had anticipated when he had started the project.  
  
Crais wondered whether it had been a side effect of building a hybrid Leviathan or if it was normal for the species. Records of captured Leviathans usually concerned young adults or juveniles. But the fact remained; the sudden growth spurts of Talyn were damaging to some parts of the ship and had the side effect of waking up Crais suddenly and most unpleasantly.  
  
Crais needed extensions geared for this. Sources had suggested this planet as a good possibility for acquiring them, and the name of the trader most likely to be of use to him.  
  
.  
  
Crais had covered the bottom half of his face with the protective flap on the hood. Only his eyes shone darkly from the exposed section as he looked around. He stopped a man who had almost run him down in his haste, and asked him where he could find "The Rising Moons".  
  
He was not surprised to find that it was a drinking establishment. He followed the simple directions, and as soon as he reached the inn, he immediately stepped inside.  
  
.  
  
The warmth inside was uncomfortable, especially while wearing the rain-protective cloak.  
  
Crais walked up to the bar and ordered a Tharkalian tea.  
  
The barman looked at him with a smile, "Not old enough to drink yet, laddie?"  
  
Crais bit back a retort, his eyes turning cold, "I have some business to attend to first."  
  
The tea was placed in front of him.  
  
Crais paid for the drink, and said, "I'm looking for Ta'un Verek."  
  
He's not here yet," the barman eyed him suspiciously, "Why do you need him?"  
  
"Private business."  
  
"When I see him, I'll tell him. What's your name again?"  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Crais answered, "Xercus."  
  
"All right... Xercus... I'll tell him."  
  
"Any idea when he will be here? I have other business to attend to as well."  
  
"Try after Evens."  
  
Crais looked puzzled.  
  
"Sundown, for you off-worlders," said the man with a grin.  
  
Crais finished his tea and left.  
  
.  
  
Food and medical supplies were easily obtained. At least he was pleased to know that they would be able to deliver the shipment to the spaceport. From there, it would only be a short trip to his transport pod.  
  
Crais wondered how long it would be till Evens. With the continuous rain, it was hard to tell when "sundown" would start on the planet. He decided that the easiest way to find out would be to ask.  
  
He was just about to do so, when he spotted the group of Peacekeepers at the end of the street.  
  
For a moment he panicked, before realising that most of his face was obscured by the flap of his hood. Then again, they were stopping everyone and making them expose their faces.  
  
As he slowed his pace a little, his eyes darted quickly around.  
  
The only obvious option nearby was an entertainment place of some sort. He didn't hesitate; he quickly pulled the door open and entered.  
  
.  
  
The corridor was very dimly lit.  
  
"Are you here for the show?" A man appeared, seemingly from nowhere.  
  
Crais nodded and followed the man.  
  
The room was large and dimly lit; there was a small stage set at the far end.  
  
At Crais' own insistence, he was given a seat away from the stage, near the back.  
  
The man shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Soon a skimpily clad waitress came over to take Crais' order. He got a strange look when he asked for water, and then an even stranger look when he opened his cloak but left it on, keeping the bottom flap covered over his face.  
  
His eyes roamed across the room, looking for possible exits.  
  
The room dimmed even further and a rather explicit sex scene between a Nebari and a Sebacean started to unfold on the now brightly lit stage.  
  
Crais began to feel sick to his stomach. He got up and walked to the door he had seen near the back of the room.  
  
A man stopped him, "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Waster."  
  
The man grinned, "A bit too heavy for your stomach?"  
  
Crais nodded grimly, his eyebrows formed into a scowl.  
  
The man opened the door for him, "Second to your left."  
  
As Crais slipped through the door, he heard the man mutter, "Damn Purists."  
  
Crais waited until the man closed the door from the other side.  
  
There was another door at the end of the corridor. He walked across swiftly. He listened at the door but could only make out the faintest of street-noises on the other side.  
  
Testing the door's handle, he found that it was locked. He frowned.   
  
Breaking down the door might get the footman running in, or it might attract the attention of any Peacekeepers in the street. He didn't know how much time he would have to pick the lock.  
  
He walked into the waster and saw the window high in the wall; it looked big enough for him to slip through.  
  
He judged distance and height, then took a running leap at it. His fingertips clung to the windowsill. He pulled himself up. Clinging by one hand, he used the other hand to open the window. It wasn't easy; cycles of disuse had jammed the window shut but finally he got it open.  
  
Sticking his head through, he looked outside. The alley seemed empty. Heaving himself up, he managed to wriggle through and dropped down onto the street.  
  
He took a couple of deep breaths to compose himself, pressing flat against the building before venturing to move forward.  
  
For once that day, he was grateful for the steady downpour; it made it difficult to see very far away. He walked slowly to the end of the alley away from the main street, but before he reached the end, he could hear the questions of the Peacekeepers as they stopped people in the street.  
  
Crais pressed against the wall again and moved away from the corner of the street.  
  
There was no escape.  
  
He leaned against the wall, mentally checking his weapons and his options of staying out of Peacekeeper hands.  
  
.  
  
A door on the opposite side of the alley opened and Crais tensed.  
  
"Come in," a low voice in the shadow of the door urged him.  
  
Crais looked at the open door.  
  
"Come in, quickly, or do you want to be found out?" The voice was more urgent now.  
  
Crais crossed the small distance swiftly and was soon inside.  
  
The mysterious caller closed the door behind him. The corridor was dimly lit but Crais could make out the shape of a short man. Without a word, the man preceded him down the corridor and entered the main room. In contrast to the corridor, the room was brightly lit.  
  
The man turned around. He was a Sebacean of slight build.  
  
"Thank you," said Crais.  
  
The man nodded, "You can take your raincoat off now."  
  
Crais hesitated.  
  
"You might be here for a couple of arns," the man smiled.  
  
Crais opened the cloak, lowered the facemask and took the hood down.  
  
The man looked at him, "Your face is on all the wanted beacons."  
  
Crais sighed and nodded.  
  
"Renegade Captain Bialar Crais."  
  
"You have the advantage over me," said Crais calmly.  
  
"Ta'un Verek."  
  
Crais looked up sharply.  
  
Verek smiled, "By your reaction, I would guess that I'm also addressing Captain Xercus?"  
  
Crais smiled ruefully. It put him at more than a disadvantage. Verek now also knew his alias, which he had been using to trade in the Uncharted Territories.  
  
Verek turned his back on Crais and walked over to the sideboard, "Is Raslak all right with you?" Crais didn't answer him but Verek filled two glasses anyway. He turned back to Crais and handed him his glass, "I have no love for the Peacekeepers."  
  
Crais took the glass but didn't drink from it.  
  
"Besides, now that you are here, I think we have some business to conclude." Verek sat down, "Please, take a seat."  
  
Crais sat near the door. Verek smiled again.  
  
Verek took a sip from his Raslak and continued as if this was just another regular business-transaction, "It was Leviathan wiring and conduits you needed, if I remember correctly."  
  
Crais nodded.  
  
"Anything specific?"  
  
Crais sighed, "My Leviathan is still growing. Faster than the normal rate."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Verek smiled, "I have been a trader in Leviathan parts for too long not to know what I'm talking about."  
  
"My apologies."  
  
"Not needed. I have the parts you requested in my warehouse. We can take them to your transport pod when the coast is clear."  
  
"What do I owe you?"  
  
Verek named his price and Crais nodded in agreement. The price was fair. He had expected Verek to name a higher price.  
  
Verek looked at him with a serious face, "There is one addition."  
  
Crais raised an eyebrow and tensed in his seat.  
  
"I want you to deliver something for me on Zeta-9."  
  
Crais clenched his jaw.  
  
"Nothing exactly illegal, just not allowed by the Peacekeepers."  
  
"What is it?" Crais' voice had an edge to it.  
  
"Cerrillion."  
  
Crais' brows furrowed, "It is a nucleus accelerator."  
  
"You have heard of it?"  
  
"Who hasn't?"  
  
"Quite a number of people. Being a Peacekeeper Captain... sorry, ex-Peacekeeper Captain... I guess you would have heard of it."  
  
"What is it going to be used for?"  
  
"Nothing for you to be concerned about."  
  
"I need to know."  
  
"You only need to deliver."  
  
Crais stood up and closed his cloak.  
  
Verek looked at him in puzzlement, "You're leaving?"  
  
Crais nodded, "I know what cerrillion can do, and without knowing how it will be used, I will not deliver it... I take it the deal is off on the spare parts too?"  
  
"But the Peacekeepers..."  
  
"I'll take my chances with them." Crais turned to leave.  
  
"All right. Sit down and I'll tell you how it will be used."  
  
"It might not change my mind," Crais kept standing.  
  
"Then I will have to take my chances too," smiled Verek.  
  
Crais sat down again. His arms rested lightly on the armrests but he kept his eyes trained on Verek. His cloak remained closed.  
  
"Zeta-9 has a medical problem. It started about ten cycles ago. The population in certain outlying areas started to die for no apparent reason, at first sight anyway. When it began spreading out from those areas, scientists started to look into the problem. It was only recently that they thought they found the cause. How it is transmitted is still a puzzle to them. Some say it is sexually transmitted, others say it is genetic or due to the environment." Verek took a deep breath and looked at Crais, whose face was impassive, "They have found a probable cause and they have found a cure, but the cure requires cerrillion."  
  
"And what will cerrillion do to help the process along," asked Crais calmly.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. I'm not a scientist."  
  
"Then why is a Leviathan trader interested in trading a banned substance?"  
  
Verek smiled wryly, "My sister and her family live on Zeta-9 and the infected areas are getting closer and closer to where they live."  
  
Then why not transport her away from the planet?"  
  
"She will not leave her family," said Verek quietly.  
  
Crais nodded and looked up, "You have proof of the findings?"  
  
Verek nodded, "But I don't know how meaningful the data will be to you."  
  
Crais raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I have... acquired... a copy of the medical trials," said Verek as he shifted his eyes in embarrassment.  
  
"You have it here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May I see it?"  
  
Verek shrugged his shoulders and then stood up. He walked over to the cabinet and made sure he blocked the view from Crais while he retrieved the vidchip. He handed the vidchip to Crais with a viewer after a moment's hesitation.  
  
Crais placed the vidchip in the viewer and let his eyes scan quickly over the data. His hands moved over the buttons quickly to call up the relevant information.  
  
"You know how to read the data," there was surprise in Verek's voice.  
  
"Enough to know what I am looking for," said Crais in a distracted voice.  
  
Finally Crais shut down the viewer and handed it back to Verek, "I will deliver the cerrillion."  
  
Verek took the vidchip back. There was something akin to hope in his voice, "You think it will work?"  
  
Crais nodded slowly, "It might work, at least for the short term. If they are able to put a stop to it soon enough, they might even be able to eradicate it. At least it will slow the process and the spread of the disease. They will still have to find the root-cause."  
  
Verek gripped the vidchip almost lovingly. Hope and excitement were written on his face, "You have no idea what this means to me."  
  
"I have a fair idea. Family is important."  
  
Verek nodded.  
  
"What made you decide to trust me with the information," asked Crais.  
  
"You are on the run from the Peacekeepers."  
  
One of the corners of Crais' mouth turned up in a half sneer, "I could have given the information to them and bought my own freedom, at least out of this sector."  
  
Verek look at him with a steady gaze, "There are rumours about you. They say that you are a man of your word."  
  
"They also speak of a man who betrayed his own people," said Crais with a hint of amusement.  
  
"Who betrayed the Peacekeepers..."  
  
"Still..."  
  
Verek shrugged his shoulders again, ""I trust you."  
  
Crais settled back into his chair after loosening his cloak. After some urging by Verek, he finally took the cloak off and draped it over one of the armrests.  
  
Verek looked at his attire. Crais' Captain's uniform had started to look a little threadbare. He had given up on wearing the dress trousers some time ago, and now only wore the tunic along with a plain pair of pants; still, even that had seen better days. When he was a Commander, Crais had always been meticulous about his appearance. Now that he had to portion out his credits carefully to provide for food and spare parts, he didn't have much left to expand his wardrobe.  
  
"You might want to purchase some clothes which are not of Peacekeeper issue."  
  
"I have other priorities," replied Crais, feeling uncomfortable about admitting to his meagre resources.  
  
Verek gnawed on his bottom lip, "I wish to amend our deal."  
  
Crais looked up sharply. He realized how desperately he needed the spare parts for Talyn and his voice was terse, "You intend to renege?"  
  
Verek shook his head, "No, you will still have your spare parts but I will be throwing some extras in."  
  
Crais looked at him with suspicion.  
  
"It just doesn't seem right that you will bring relief to my sister's planet and I in turn should charge you for it. Please, accept the spare parts as payment for the delivery."  
  
Crais was about to protest, he didn't want charity.  
  
Verek looked at him almost pleadingly, "I do not have much to offer, other than my trade. I wish you would accept my offer."  
  
Crais nodded, "I will accept."  
  
Verek smiled and got up from his chair, "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yes," Crais smiled back. The tension lifted.  
  
"Good. The fare will be simple. I'm not the greatest cook but it will be edible."  
  
Crais was amused. His own cooking had not improved much over the monens. At least he wasn't setting the galley on fire anymore.  
  
.  
  
Seeing that he would be here for a while longer, Crais took his tunic off and draped it over the back of the chair and sat in his sleeveless top.  
  
While Verek was busy in the kitchen, Crais sat down and closed his eyes. He linked up to Talyn and explained why he would be on the planet longer than he had anticipated. Talyn was worried but calmed down quickly. He would wait patiently for further news.  
  
When Crais opened his eyes, he saw Verek leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Catching some sleep Captain?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Food will be ready in half an arn."  
  
Verek sat down and observed the man in front of him. Even without his cloak and tunic, Crais looked calm, commanding and impressive. There was no doubt that he used to be, and still was, in command.  
  
Crais observed Verek too. Verek was of slight build. At first glance, it appeared that he would never make it as a soldier, but Crais looked beyond that. He had seen brave and good soldiers of even lesser build. He looked into Verek's eyes. Given the opportunity, the man would stand and fight. He wondered if Verek was aware of his own abilities.  
  
Verek cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the silence, "Do you miss commanding a Command Carrier?"  
  
Crais raised an eyebrow, "Sometimes."  
  
"This life must be different from what you are used to."  
  
"In what way," Crais asked evasively.  
  
"Well, being all on your own, just a small ship... being on the run."  
  
"It is different, yes."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'd better check on the food."  
  
Crais nodded.  
  
.  
  
Ten microns later, Verek came back with a pot, which he placed on the table. Then he left again, to return in another micron with bowls and eating utensils. He arranged them neatly on the table, "I hope you like Tharkalian stew."  
  
Crais smiled. For some reason, everyone he met, even by chance, seemed to end up feeding him Tharkalian stew, "That will be acceptable." Crais moved to the table and sat down.  
  
The stew was actually very good despite Verek's warnings that his cooking was only passable, and Crais complimented him on it.  
  
The meal was eaten in silence.  
  
Finally Verek looked up, "You seem to be a man of few words."  
  
Crais looked up.  
  
Verek continued, "I would have thought that a man who was forced to spend most of his time on his own would be grateful for an opportunity for conversation when he finally got the chance."  
  
"If there is common ground, yes, I might," replied Crais.  
  
Verek sighed. This might turn out to be a long wait. Then his face brightened, "Do you play B'th H'dir?"  
  
"Yes I do," said Crais in surprise.  
  
Verek shoved the bowls and the pot to one side and all but jumped up from the table. He returned to the table with the board and the game pieces, "Red or white?"  
  
"Red," said Crais, giving Verek the advantage of opening the game.  
  
The pieces were set on the board. The carvings on the figurines were very detailed and intricate. The white pieces depicted the Sebacean deities while the red pieces showed the various creatures of Hezmana. Cholok was the main piece to be captured on the white side while Dargoth was the main piece on the red side.  
  
The opening moves of Verek showed Crais that he was playing against an experienced player and Crais' own careful responses reflected that awareness. He decided that he was going to enjoy the game.  
  
After being beaten three times, Verek suddenly realized that several arns had passed in comfortable silence.  
  
"You must miss playing the game," he commented to Crais after moving one of his pieces.  
  
"My Leviathan plays a good game as well," said Crais while directing a piece of his own to a new position.  
  
"Is he a good player?" Verek moved another piece to counteract Crais' move.  
  
"Getting better," Crais shifted a minor piece on the opposite side of the board.  
  
"He's not using his onboard databanks then?" Verek made another move.  
  
"No, I taught him to use his own mind and cunning to play the game." Crais moved a piece that had nothing to do with his upcoming attack.  
  
"Remarkable," said Verek and advanced his piece forward into attack-position.  
  
"He is," answered Crais with pride. One of his earlier pieces took out Verek's Commander on the left hand side of the board.  
  
"Is he able to win from you?" Another piece moved forward to close in on the attack.  
  
"On occasion. He continues to improve." Crais shifted a minor piece into position on Verek's left flank.  
  
Verek smiled and moved another piece forward. Two more moves and he would have cornered Dargoth and won the game.  
  
"Yes, he's impetuous at time but a fast thinker." Crais advanced another piece into position and said calmly, "H'dir!"  
  
Verek looked in surprise at Crais' attack-move. There was no way he could escape defeat. He laughed, "I didn't see that coming."  
  
Crais sat back, "Never underestimate the minor pieces."  
  
"That is your fourth straight win."  
  
Crais nodded.  
  
"You must find me a poor opponent."  
  
"On the contrary. I have enjoyed playing against you."  
  
Verek practically beamed with the compliment.  
  
"How and when will we bring the parts to the pod," asked Crais  
  
"When the coast is clear of Peacekeepers, I will bring them to the spaceport. I will have a look in half an arn and see if we can make our move then. Meanwhile, one more game?"  
  
They played another game, which Verek lost as well, before he left.  
  
.  
  
Ten microns later he was back, "We can move now. It s raining harder now and the Peacekeepers have moved away from the corner."  
  
Verek went into another room to retrieve a small package, while Crais donned his tunic and rain-cloak. Verek handed the package to Crais, "Cerrillion."  
  
They left the house and went to Verek's warehouse to retrieve the spare parts.  
  
Crais was on the alert for Peacekeeper presence but with the rain coming down so hard it was difficult to make out shapes even at a short distance.  
  
They had nearly reached their destination when Crais pulled Verek back into a side street, "Peacekeepers. Across the street, to the left."  
  
Verek peered in the direction Crais had indicated, "I can't see them."  
  
"Trust me. They are there. Is there another way to get to the warehouse?"  
  
Verek backtracked a couple of streets and now they approached the warehouse from a different angle.  
  
There were Peacekeepers near the other side of the warehouse too.  
  
Crais flattened against the building across the street, "It seems that they were expecting you to deliver supplies."  
  
"I didn't tell them, honestly," fear was written on Verek's face.  
  
Crais put a hand on Verek's shoulder, "I don't doubt you haven't. Someone must have tipped them off. They will probably be staking out all Leviathan-parts traders."  
  
Crais closed his eyes and contacted Talyn. Talyn hadn't noted any Peacekeeper presence, but he had not been detected either, to his knowledge.  
  
Crais opened his eyes, "It would be better if we split up. Can you find someone else to help you make the deliveries to the spaceport?"  
  
"Yes, I can, but why would I need someone else to do it? Won't you be there?"  
  
Crais smiled, "Send one small delivery to the spaceport, then wait for half an arn and send the real delivery to the other side of the city, preferably to a large open space. I will be waiting for you there."  
  
Verek grinned, "Will there be enough time for you to pick up your other supplies at the spaceport? I assume you've already had them sent there."  
  
Crais shook his head, "I will have to lose them, but at least there will be enough time for me to get away."  
  
Verek nodded. He took out a stylus pad and brought up a map of the city, then pointed to where they were now, and where he would be with the supplies. They split up.  
  
.  
  
Crais made his way quickly to the spaceport. He was aware that the Peacekeepers must be keeping an eye on the entire area, and rather than go via a direct route, he opted for a diversionary tactic, approaching from the side of the woods instead. A high fence enclosed the perimeters and was probably charged.  
  
Crais judged the height and distance. Then took a running leap and somersaulted just over the top edge of the fence. He rolled with the fall on the other side, then ran towards his transport pod and punched in the release code to get inside.  
  
He was away before anyone watching could even think of following him.  
  
Crais flew quickly to the destination Verek had indicated on the map and was pleased to discover that he could take advantage of some cover provided by nearby trees. He powered down and activated the scrambler. It would buy him a little time; he hoped it would be enough. Microns after landing, he saw a small vehicle approaching his concealed spot. It could only be Verek.  
  
Crais opened the hatch and waited in the opening. He held his pistol at the ready should it be a trap. Thank Cholok, Verek was on his own.  
  
After Verek set the flyer down, he and Crais loaded the spare parts quickly into the pod. Judging by some of the boxes, it wasn't only spare parts that were being loaded, but supplies as well.  
  
As they were transferring the last boxes, Crais spotted the approaching Peacekeeper vehicles.  
  
"You might want to consider visiting your sister," Crais said hurriedly.  
  
"Why?" Verek looked up at Crais.  
  
Crais pointed behind Verek, who quickly looked in the direction Crais was pointing.  
  
"Frell!" cursed Verek. He only hesitated briefly before he followed Crais inside the pod.  
  
Crais initiated start-up even before he sat down.  
  
The pod was fast but Crais knew that they would still find it difficult to outrun the Prowlers who were by now probably waiting for them in orbit.  
  
His eyes went slightly out of focus as he split his concentration between navigating the pod and speaking to Talyn in his mind, "Talyn, I will be breaking orbit soon. There might be Prowlers waiting. Scare them off and then open Hangar Bay three." He could sense Talyn comply.  
  
Verek looked through the front view port and said in a panicked voce, "Crais...they're waiting for us... I can see them!"  
  
"It will be dealt with," said Crais distractedly while his hands flew over the controls. He brought the pod's guns online.  
  
Verek was surprised that Crais could stay so calm. He was well aware of the high speed at which Crais was guiding the pod into orbit, but he also realised how quickly the Prowlers were approaching.  
  
Crais neither lessened speed nor changed course. His hands flew deftly over the controls and soon his guns were let loose on the Prowlers. They disappeared briefly.  
  
Verek looked back at Crais and shouted, "We will neither outrun nor outgun them. They are too fast and they are too many!"  
  
"There is no need to," said Crais calmly.  
  
The pod was rocked by a near miss.  
  
"Why? How can you be so calm?" shouted Verek.  
  
As if on cue, Talyn's bulk appeared in view of the pod, his guns opening fire.  
  
"That's why," said Crais with a smile.  
  
Talyn pulled the pod in with the docking web and no sooner had it powered down than Crais was out and running to Command. "Talyn, prepare for StarBurst," Crais shouted as he ran. Verek ran after him.  
  
Once in Command, Crais sprinted to the nav-console, his hands flying quickly over the controls.  
  
"StarBurst in 120 microts," he shouted at Verek, "Hold on to something."  
  
Talyn's guns could still be felt firing.  
  
Then the Command centre crackled with energy.  
  
Crais' eyes grew slightly unfocused as Talyn surged forward.  
  
.  
  
Verek looked in awe at the swirling colours seen through the front port view. It was over quickly, and soon the blackness of space surrounded them again.  
  
Crais' eyes focused and he smiled, "Well done, Talyn."  
  
Crais turned to Verek, "We should be at Zeta-9 in half a solar day."  
  
Verek was awestruck, "We just traversed a distance of nearly a weeken?"  
  
Crais nodded.  
  
Verek looked at him in disbelief.  
  
Crais turned back to the console and adjusted the coordinates, "Keep this heading, Talyn."  
  
He left Command, sure that Verek would follow him.  
  
Through the link, Crais could see/feel Verek look in awe at Talyn, touching the bulkhead and saw him smile when Verek felt the living warmth under his hands.  
  
Crais explained silently to Talyn who Verek was and why he was travelling with them.  
  
First they went to the Hangar Bay to offload the spare parts and the supplies. They left the parts in the storage area near the Hangar Bay and proceeded to bring the supplies to the cold storage near the galley. Crais thanked Verek for his foresight in bringing the supplies.  
  
"I can't promise you as good of fare as you've given me," said Crais when they entered the galley, "but it will be edible."  
  
He hadn't lied. His cooking skills were still very basic and the food was... edible.  
  
Verek grinned, "Ever thought of taking on a crew? Like a cook for instance?"  
  
Crais looked up from his plate and gave him a rare smile, "No, this arrangement suits me and my ship. Maybe when he grows older and bigger."  
  
"Don't you feel lonely on your own?"  
  
"I am not on my own."  
  
Talyn chirped happily and Crais smiled.  
  
When they finished their meal, they found themselves with an arn of spare time.  
  
They played two more games of B'th H'dir. Crais won them both.  
  
.  
  
When he brought Verek down to the planet to deliver the Cerrillion, Crais asked, "You'll be staying on Zeta-9 for a while?"  
  
Verek nodded and then said aloud, "Yes, I haven't seen my sister for a while, and for now, I think that Zeta-9 feels a little safer."  
  
Crais nodded, "Your operations might be watched by the Peacekeepers. Can it be run without you for a while?"  
  
"Yes. I have two competent partners."  
  
"Good. You might miss the trading while you are here."  
  
Verek chuckled, "I won't miss the incessant downpour of rain, that's for sure. There is only one thing I will miss."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Our games of B'th H'dir. I haven't had much of a chance to play against an opponent as good as you in a long time."  
  
Crais looked at him briefly, "You are a worthy opponent. I have enjoyed the games too. I am sure that you will find better opponents to play with on this planet."  
  
Verek nodded, "Still... I enjoyed it."  
  
Crais nodded.  
  
.  
  
"I hope it will save your family and the planet," said Crais when they stood outside the pod.  
  
Verek held the package of Cerrillion carefully in his hands. He looked at the settlement and then at Crais again,"I hope so too. I'm glad that I found the rumours about you were true. A whole planet might be singing your praise by the time this is over."  
  
"My name need not be mentioned. I only helped deliver a package," said Crais.  
  
"Your delivery might save an entire planet," replied Verek excitedly.  
  
"Still, if the Peacekeepers hear where I have been, they might work out where I will be going next."  
  
Verek nodded, "You're right."  
  
For a moment there was silence, then Verek turned to Crais, "Fly safe Captain. May Cholok protect you and your ship."  
  
"Thank you," replied Crais. He boarded the pod.  
  
.  
  
Crais sat in the galley, sipping his tea. The board of B'th H'dir was still on the table.  
  
Crais looked at the board. It had been quite pleasant playing against Verek.  
  
"You miss playing against a Sebacean opponent, Crais?" Talyn asked tentatively.  
  
"No, it was just pleasant to play against another experienced player."  
  
"I'm still learning"  
  
Crais smiled, "I know, Talyn, and soon you will be able to beat me."  
  
"Verek never beat you"  
  
"No, he didn't."  
  
"Yet, you enjoyed playing against him?" Talyn was puzzled.  
  
"Yes, I did," Crais smiled.  
  
"Why? Because you kept beating him?"  
  
"No," Crais smiled, "It would have been good had he been able to beat me too. I liked the way he worked things out strategically, but he was too transparent in his moves."  
  
"You like playing against me?"  
  
"Yes, Talyn, you are a worthy opponent," Crais smiled at Talyn's innocence.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are fresh to the game and yet, already you are quite devious in your moves."  
  
"I learned them from you"  
  
Crais laughed, "Yes, you learned them from me, and soon you will be able to add your own strategies to the game."  
  
Talyn was silent for a little while "Will you play a game?"  
  
With a smile, Crais set up the board, "You have first choice. Red or White?"  
  
"White"  
  
.  
  
**The End**


End file.
